morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Vincent Tyren Elrich Perish
Vincent Perish is an active member of the septimo crew. At the current moment working as a Guard on the ship. He has shared many adventures with his fellow crew members. _____________________________________________________ is a character from Septimo RP Vincent is a Chita Enargan that hails from the Enargan Homeland of the Enargan Peninsula, A Chain of Islands to the north of Oceania's Coastline. He is around 32 human years old. Vincent first joined the septimo after his previous Mentor, Admiral George Falkner of the Libertus Navy was killed and his ship destroyed, casting Vincent adrift in the waves where he was picked up by the Septimo and its crew, more specifically Abel Baudouin, Who helped see to the boys injuries along side Venus Everett, who is now a close and personal friend to Vincents. Personality Vincent has drastically changed during his Journey alone. For one he no longer acts in accordance to what people expect of him, rather he has adopted an attitude of he will be as good or as bad as he thinks he needs to be. He has also become a bit more laid back then he was before. His training in the Ashan Monastery allowing him to ease his mind and cast away his troubles. Though he does take things much more seriously now, giving off a sense of maturity more so than he did before. When you first meet them How are they to strangers? Whats the general first impression they give off? To others they like/dislike How do they treat there friends/enemies/co-workers? Beliefs What is your character's life goals and religious beliefs? Do they believe in ghosts? Heaven? Do they follow a set code or law? Hobbies Vincent is an Avid Martial Artist. Spending the Majority of his time in Meditation and Training. He continually seeks to improve his skills, which has lead to him adopting a more hermit lifestyle so he may remain undisturbed. V 'Likes/Dislikes' Vincent enjoys 'Vulnerability/Fears' What makes them emotionally weak? 'Pain threshold' Vincent is able to withstand immense amounts of pain, mostly due to monk training. While it's commonly said he was taught to believe that Pain was just Fear leaving the body. He tends to turn that pain into his own strength.Though the does tend to get him into some pretty dire situations. But Regardless h 'Secrets' One of Vincents biggest secrets Appearance Physique Vincent's Base Form Second Form Feline Form- At Will, Vincent can take the form of a small house cat, while this offers no combat benefits it does allow him to move around much easier in cramped spaces. He takes the form of a small white cat with a black spot atop its head, nothing to special. Sage Aura (25%): Vincent, after receiving his training in Asha, was able to unlock a small but crucial ability. Vincent had learned he would become a Sage a year or so ago and was struggling with a curse that would cause his Sage Abilities to activate without his consent. Now with the proper training Vincent can tap into a small portion of this power, the rune on his forehead would extend down to his eyes, His hair would also brighten to a bleach blonde sort of color. His body would also radiate with a white glow. This Form also sacrifices his brute strength, but replaces it with exceptional magical prowess for a limited amount of time, after which the form will wear off and Vincent will lose his ability to cast spells for a short amount of time. But he regains his strength immediately after the Aura disappears. Primal Rage: This Form is the staple of the Enargan people. It is believed that this form allows the user to tap into the physical Combat prowess of passed Enargan Warriors, but at a somewhat devastating cost. You see, this form can only be achieved when the user feels pure, unadulterated anger. While Sacrificing all Magical Prowess for the entirety of the fit. They gain incredible speed and strength, almost doubling his physical abilities. This however does damage the body immensely as opposed to the Sage Aura and should only be used as a last resort as many warriors have lost their lives during the rage. It shouldn't even be mentioned what the Mental toll of this Ability is. The form makes the user resemble that of a Rabid Beast, the eyes becoming white and devoid of color as well as all hair on the body standing on end, it is also said that steam can be seen flowing from the Enargans Body. Attire Vincent now wears light clothing he received during his travels in Asha, They were gifts from a monk he helped, The cloth is comprised of Enchanted Threads that prevent them from burning under Vincent's Flames. Another is a Pendant that he can store his excess mana in to be used at a later date. Another key difference is the fact he no longer wears shoes, rather he walks barefoot. He is also covered in several tribal markings, hinting that he was able to return to his home on Enarga. Another piece of attire he has is a Mask, The mask is shaped rather similarly to a tradition Anbu mask, with the exception of his Forehead Rune, which is painted onto the Mask's face. Only one eye exposed. Other Items he now carries were also gifts from people he has met on his travels. On his back rests a rather standard sized Ashan Broadsword, The weapon is by far the smallest Vincent has ever wielded, he also weilds two enchanted firearms that were loosely inspired by one of Kura's weapons, of whom he considers his mentor Voice Vincents voice tone gives off a presence of confidence, despite how humble he attempts to act. He also speaks with an accent that hints he is from the Oceanian Region, though his dialect Varies with the languages he speaks. Combat Vincent has been heavily trained in multiple forms of hand to hand combat as well as bladed weaponry. Some of his martial art-forms include: Kung fu, Tai chi, Jujitsu, Taijutsu and Kick boxing. Vincent however mostly relies on his fists and weapons to do his fighting. Using his legs as leverage for attacks rather than using them for striking. Inhuman Advancement ''' Vincent is incredibly quick in his base form, as well as decently strong, He is able to lift and restrain weights up to half a ton, in his more physical forms he is able to lift twice that weight, at the cost of his muscles becoming damaged. He is also able to tap into his bodies full physical capabilities Via Lyra Pooling (See Other Skills for more Details). Being part Feline, Vincent has exceptional Hearing, Balance and Eyesight. he is able to navigate with ease in darkness and can even track in the dead of night. He is also able to jump higher than most, up to 20 feet in the air, he can do several wall jumps but this tires him out quickly. He is also an excellent climbed, able to use his claw-like nails to traverse any terrain he can hook himself on to. '''Weapons Vincent wields two thin blades strapped to his waste, while no enchantments are added they are still rather versatile. The blades are designed to be wielded together rather than separately, The blades were a gift from his Master in Asha, Yi-Lung Cho. Master of an order of Monks that live high in the mountains. His other weapons include a Long sword which he keeps stored under his bunk along with 2 enchanted fire arms (See Magic for more details on his Enchanted Weapons) Magic Vincent is Adept in multiple Arcane skills, Including but not Limited to: Fire, Storm(Water/Fire/Wind Combo), Water, Ice, Wind, and Spirit(See "Sage Abilities" for more Details. FIRE: Vincent is most adept in the art of Pyromancy. The element of primal emotion and rage. Vincent taps into his inner most feelings to conjure the White Hot Flames he uses commonly in battle. His most notable technique is one he has dubbed the "Bullet Fist". Where he conjures flames onto both arms, increasing the damage of his striking power Another utility of Vincent's Pyromancy is welding. Vincent can conjure a small, high pressure flame at his fingertip to act as a welder, This flame can cut through certain types of metal as well as melt certain minerals.While it has little to no combat use it has gotten him out of some sticky situations. Finally, Vincent is adept in ranged arcane combat as well as up close, Using the two enchanted flintlocks he carries with him, Vincent is able to WATER STORM WIND ICE SAGE ABILITIES: 'Other Skills' Please do not bulk your character up to hundreds of different skills. Keep it realistic to race, culture and also your characters age and background. Knowledge/Education Education your character has: can they read? 'Languages' Morpheus has it's own languages, many equivalent to our own. Albanian is the English equivalent and the most widely spoken language, if your character only speaks Albanian, please delete this section. 'Medical Knowledge' Only compulsory if a medic/healer/herbalist of some kind. Do not put "basic first aid", this can go under the main Other Skills. Engineer Knowledge Only compulsory if they work in engineering. Science Knowledge Delete if not applicable Other Other special skills your character may have, e.g. "knitting" (to name something!). Are they good with strategy? Navigating and map reading? Planning ahead? 'Roleplay Setting' What roleplay room do they major in? This is compulsory - but can be given in brief detail. Is there any possible Roleplay room crossover? Is this character made only for Morpheus? 'Job/Position' What is there job in the role play? Do they enjoy this? 'Living area' What is the house like? bedroom like? If they only have a bunk, what can be found around it? Not compulsory. 'Inventory' What do they own? Any notable items? Do they just have a trunk/bag of belongings? Not compulsory Biography Background COMPULSORY Write a character biography here. If it's too long, put it in shorter sections. Feel free to add images :) Home Town Vincent was born into the royal family of Enarga 'First Appearance' Vincents first appearance in the RP was around 4 years ago at the age of 28(taking timeskips into account). It was a few days after his original ship was destroyed by an unknown group of Pirates and he was cast out to sea. As he drifted he was found by the septimo and its crew, lifted out of the sea Excerpt Storyline (COMPULSORY if character has over 3 months history in RP however it can be as detailed as you wish to make it) Description of what has been roleplayed within the chosen settings. (↔ biography: what you made up on your own, before start of the RP). Relations 'Parents' Tyren The Great: Current High King of the Enargan People, he is a strong willed individual who gives an air of confidence. Jessica Gates-Perish: Queen of the Enargan People, She is actually not an Enargan at all, Rather an elf hailing from Regazya.She gives off an air of grace and motherly affection to those around her. 'Siblings' Nanalee Elizabeth Perish is Vincents now deceased younger sister, Her current cause of death is publically unknown but Vincent was able to deduce that she was used as a sacrifice in a ritual performed by the Kica-Kela. 'Children' Vincent is the parental figure of two children named Ma'ths and Pitri. Of whom he commonly refers to as his daughters. Though as of right now he is not travelling with them and they are presumed to be somewhere in Lindow. 'Partner' N/A 'Past Lovers' N/A 'Friends' * Diana Marie Viccars: One of the first friends he made on the ship, Vincent treasures this young woman as he would his own flesh and blood. She is one of the very few people he allows to touch his tail actually! Which is rare as Vincents tail is usually off limits to people * Venus Everett: Another of his close and personal friends, Vincent goes to Venus when he has no where else to turn, He has always admired Venus' tenacity and love for the crew that seemingly rivals his own. though he feels people may take advantage of her kindness. * Abel Baudouin: A man that Vincent considers his Mentor. He looks up to him as a sort of Father Figure since Abel had always been so kind to him, even when Vincent tended to fuck up a little. He admires Abel for his Ability to see the good in everyone and has a very deep respect for him. Not to mention Abel was the first member of The Septimo that he met when he was pulled from the sea. * Alexander Gale: The only man Vincent has ever met that can match his strength. Alex had earned Vincents respect and friendship almost IMMEDIATELY once they had met. * Gwaine Lionheart: She can keep up with him during training and swing a sword like no ones business. The friendship was immediate. 'Pets' * Cornelius J. Phish 'Notable others' * Kica-Kela Cultists 'Idol/Role model' * Kura-Skye Edwards * Abel Baudouin Meta-information Shannon Dewayne Collard is a person from Arkansas in the United States. Growing up on Dragon Ball Z as well as a wide variety of Anime and Video Games, He instantly fell in love with Roleplaying, The rest is history.